


Dave and Maddie Do It: A Fanfic

by Missy



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Meta, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you wanna hear about the time Maddie and Dave did the horizontal tango?  You’re a pretty damn cheeky for a first time reader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave and Maddie Do It: A Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Moonlighting, Dave/Maddie, drunk. Beta by Amber. And if you're at all familiar with Moonlighting meta, you'll hopefully like this one!

So you wanna hear about the time Maddie and Dave did the horizontal tango? You’re a pretty damn cheeky for a first time reader. Doncha think that Sam/Dean bit above is more your speed? Nah. Fine.

Maddie would always blame Agnes for buying an extra bottle of wine. It wasn’t that any of them were particularly vulnerable to the bubbly, it was a special occasion. She swore she could handle it all and handle it well when they ended up in her office, having a competitive chair-spinning contest.

“Is the room spinning?” she asked Dave stupidly.

“Nah, Miss Hayes – that’s just you.” David had retained enough foresight to stop.

“I don’t spin,” she said, but she was spinning in a circle with the aid of her desk chair. She in fact spun about so hard Maddie about fell out of her chair. David got a hand under each of her armpits and kept her upright. His chest made an appealing pillow, and she used it to her full advantage.

“Oh God,” she moaned, slumping into his grip. “What was in that wine?”

“Elementary, dear Maddie,” he said, sniffing her breath. “I detect grapes.”

“Grapes?” He was uncomfortably close to her.

“Or raisins.”

“Are raisins like writing desks?”

He looked down at her, paused, then said, “I think I’m gonna kiss you.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s easier than holding you up.”

So kiss they did, while he ran his hands through her hair, 40’s movie style. Now, if we were in a 40’s movie, dear readership, then you’d get a fuzzy fade-out to two very hung-over co-workers waking up holding opposite ends of a size 100 polyester blend dropcloth and identical frowns of confusion. But because this is a porn battle, I’ll tell let you know that clothes were wrenched open, lips bitten, and heated essence was spilled.

What? You need more detail?

“Oh God!” Maddie shouted, as Dave rammed his cock home.

There you go. Trust me, that’s enough. You don’t want me corrupting your poor little brains. Just let your imagination fly.

Now come back, and lemme whisper a little secret to you.

They woke up the next morning holding hands.

And that, dear reader, is The End.


End file.
